


Alone in the universe

by broadwayqueer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fading Away, Loneliness, Sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: the inclusive prom is finally here and Emma couldn't have done it without her new found support system





	Alone in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'alone in the universe' from seussical

The day had finally come. The inclusive prom was here and Emma and Alyssa couldn’t be happier to just dance the night away together.

They have fought so hard to be here and have the normal teenage prom experience.

They showed their small town the power of inclusivity.

Most importantly, Emma and Alyssa showed that lesbians and all lgbtq+ people are just humans. Humans who want to be included, who want a loving family and friends who support them, who just want to be treated as equals.

Emma fought to be here and to be able to celebrate, but there’s absolutely no way she could’ve done it alone.

Mr.Hawkins was always on her side. He was her constant and only adult support system at school.

Betsy Nolan, her beloved grandma took her in when the rest of her family rejected her. She’s the only person Emma knows will be in her corner offering constant support no matter what.

Trent Oliver is probably one of the wackiest Juilliard graduates (he won’t let you forget it) you’ll ever meet. But Emma knows he has the biggest heart ever. He managed to get all the kids in town to have a mind of their own and really evaluate their opinions and actions. 

Angie likes to act tough but she’s one of the softest people Emma has ever encountered. She gives the best pep talks you could imagine. There’s no way Emma would’ve posted ‘unruly heart’ without having found her ‘zazz’ with the tall blonde.

Dee Dee Allen is the main reason this inclusive prom was even happening. Yes she funded the prom, but Emma has also watched her learn and grow as a human. She has begun to drop the arrogant, cocky exterior and let her softer, more generous side shine through.

Barry Glickman, the gay dad Emma never knew she needed. From him dressing her for the first prom to her him dressing her for the second prom and everything in between, he has become a huge support in her life and someone Emma never wants to lose.

Lastly, Alyssa Greene, her beautiful girlfriend. Alyssa had been her rock since the beginning of their relationship. Emma could always trust her with whatever she was feeling in regard to anything in her life. Their secretive days in the band closet were now over and the two of them couldn’t wait to be open to the world that they were in love and were prepared to spend the rest of their lives together.

A slow song had just ended when the happy couple realized the gym looked more empty than before. The night was still young, there was no reason anyone should be leaving this early.

The girls were going to let it slide until they realized that Kaylee, Shelby, Nick and Kevin were gone as well. Alyssa knew something was up because the cheerleaders always made a huge fuss over goodbyes, dragging them out to unnecessary lengths, most probably dragging their boyfriends along with them.

That’s when they saw it.

Mrs.Greene was vanishing into thin air.

Alyssa ran over to her mother but she was too late. She just stood in the place where her mother was just standing, too overcome by shock to do anything else. Sure, her mother and her had never been particularly close but it was all supposed to change. Mrs.Greene had promised to try to change her opinions, Alyssa never got to see that happen.

There was barely any time to recover before the other adults started fading away as well.

There was hardly anyone left.

Emma had just watched all of her classmates and their parents disappear into thin air. She is also having to witness her girlfriends grief of watching her mother vanish.

Mr.Hawkins was the next to go. He gave Dee Dee, Emma and Alyssa a quick hug before he too was gone.

To Emmas horror Betsy started fading next. Her last family member left was just leaving on her. She got one last big Betsy hug until she was holding onto nothing.

No one knew what to do. They were all losing their close friends and family, they were all in tears and in shock.

Trent started to disappear next. He set his hands firmly on Emma's shoulders and told her to keep going, keep rocking it. The last words he said to them all were “Juilliard graduate out!”

Next up was Angie. She made her way round and gave everyone a hug, wrapping them up in her arms and holding them tight. But then she kick ball changed out of existence.

There were 4 people left when Dee Dee started to fade. No one had dry eyes as she thanked Emma for helping her be a better person and realize the important things in life. With one last hug she disappeared into thin air.

Almost immediately following, Barry started to fade as well. Emma clung to him, begging for him to stay, but he couldn’t. He thanked his little lesbians and faded into darkness.

Now Emma and Alyssa were left. Neither of them knew who was going next so they made the most of their time. They exchanged their final ‘I love you’ and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When Emma opened her eyes a few moments later, she was kissing the air.

She fell to her knees and just sobbed.

She was back at an empty gym, only this time there was no one to catch her fall.

Once again Emma was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prom is closing. I feel really bad for sleeping on this fandom lately but after finding out the closing date it's been rough to write anything really. I felt like I had to write for the closing though so here this is. I'm quite emotionally unwell at the moment so there's that as well. On a lighter note I BOUGHT THE BRACELET THAT ALYSSA GIVES TO EMMA IN YOU HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!! I'm very happy about this. It's at claire's btw. I'm gonna go now but it might be a while until I post something prom related again.  
Have a great day!


End file.
